Skip
by K-OfTheSouthernIsles
Summary: Go to "The Story of My Life"
1. Underneath

_**/Riley POV/**_

"Darren. Did you take the Swarley wedding pictures memory chip?"

"Yeah. Just uploaded it to my computer." He swivels around in the chair.

"Alright."

"Yep. So, how about you go get lunch so we can filter out every blurry shot, closed eyes, and photo bomb."

"On it." I pick up my purse. "What is it today?"

"How about _Petro's_? That sounds good for today."

"Do you want tea?"

"Of course. You're a doll, Riley."

"Only in my dreams." I walk out our 'office' space and emerge into the mall. It sucks that a lot of others are on their lunch breaks as well, because even after all this time; I seem to still be a popular topic. I wade through the lines without being disturbed, but when I am about to leave someone catches my attention by yelling my name.

"Yeah. Riley. So, one guy isn't enough? You tryina get back with Charles?"

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? Charles and I have nothing to with each other." I stop short and focus on Eric sitting a few tables over.

"Charles said you went home with him. What was that about? Sounds like you're still playing the field. Isn't being pregnant enough to deal with?"

"Well, I am not 'playing the field'. I assure you that Charles only gave me a ride home so that I wouldn't have to ride the bus."

"You sure that's all that happened? He seems pretty sure that you two are gonna get back together. I wanna know what you did to make him think that."

"Nothing. We talked about him renovating his condo. Why would he say that? What did he tell you? Who did he tell?" I move in closer so the whole food court doesn't hear our conversation.

"He just said that he felt like you wanna come back to him. Supposedly, you two drove around for a while and you were flirty."

"He's a liar. I was gonna end up on the bus, and he offered to give me a ride home. That's all that happened. I was actually in a bad mood so I didn't have much to say."

"I'm not saying that he's telling the truth. After all, he did lie before."

"He's lying again! Ugh. How many people has he said this to?"

"Our group."

"It's not real, Eric. You have to believe me. Why would I go back to him after what he did? Why?"

* * *

I don't know how much longer that I can look at this A&amp;P book. Well, I can look at it all day; the amount of time before I start crying is the real question. It seems that everyday there's another major test, on top of the other classes. Then, there's the drama with Charles now. I push the book away from me and lay back on the pillows behind me. In the process, I lay my hands over my belly. This journey has been terrifying and wonderful. Who would have thought that having a baby would lead to losing your old love but finding a new one too. It's all so strange. Who would even believe this story if it were put into words? There's no love songs to fit our situation. James and I defy gravity.

"I love you, Issac." I pull my book up and rest it between my belly and boobs. Just as I begin to read again, my phone rings.

_Mazzy_

"Hey, Baby." I answer with an underlining tone.

_"Uh oh. Doesn't sound like your having a good day."_

"My day isn't bad. I'm just stressing."

_"Take a break. You're not obtaining anything now. When you get overwhelmed, stop. Go watch some An Idiot Abroad or Derek. Then come back."_

"I know. So, what's up?"

_"I just wanted to call and check up on you. I was missing you. How are you?"_

"I'm alright."

_"How's Izzy?"_

"Issac is being an angel. Seriously."

_"I wish I was there with you two. We're taking a break in the studio and I thought if I could spend my five minutes with anyone, I want to spend them with my baby doll. Have you eaten yet?"_

"No. I've been suffocating in homework. Not to mention some pictures that I need to finish editing. What time will you be home?"

_"We'll be wrapping up in a little bit."_

"Okay."

_"Okay."_

"Okay."

_"Omg. Stop flirting with me!"_

"You goober. How dare you bring Gus into this."

_"I did."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too."_

"I guess, I'll see you when you get home."

_"Nope. I'm gonna wear an invisibility cloak."_

"Don't. I really want to see you."

_"You always get your way and you know it."_

"That's why you're my favorite."

_"Thank you. Oh, here comes the crew. I'm gonna let you get back to studying."_

"Okay. Love you."

_"I love you more, Honey."_

* * *

**_/James POV/_**

I get home expecting to see Riley crying over her school books, but it is a huge relief to find her rather asleep with her textbook. Quietly as possible, I cross the room to the bed and ease the book out from her grip, placing it on the nightstand. Fox stirs to greet me. I pull the blankets over her and gently kiss her forehead. Fox and I depart.

The moment we reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear feet shuffling overhead.

"James?" Her scratchy, sleepy voice calls out.

"Yeah, Baby. I'm home."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She takes one step down at a time.

"You looked like you were enjoying your rest."

"I wanted spend time with you."

"Good. I want to spend time with you." She wraps her arms around me, laying her head by my shoulder; still sleepy. "How about I grab something and we lay in bed with Netflix?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

"That sounds good? Alright. Go back up and I'll be up in a second." I send her on her way and try to decide a healthy snack for my child-baring girlfriend. Question is; do I feel like giving her the struggle of arguing over healthy food on top of the stressful day she's had? Maybe not, but she does need something that isn't junk food. Last time she had yogurt, she threw up. That's out. Grapes. I think grapes are good.

I wash the green, tart grapes and return upstairs. On the bed, Riley is staring at her textbook and petting Fox.

"I don't wanna study, but I need to."

"Don't. Spend some time with me." I sit by her. She cuddles to my side and I set the bowl on my lap. We pick at the grapes while talking about each other's day.

"Today just sucked. It's sucked and I hate. I want it to be over." She moans.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's school and work. School is stressing me out. Charles is trying to start crap again. I'm just overwhelmed by everything. Nothing can go right."

"I'm sorry, Baby. You just have to ignore Charles. He's realized the mistake he made." I set the bowl aside to wrap my arms around her. "You're all mine now, so he can't have you. Sucks for him."

"You're the only good thing going for me."

"You are the best thing that has ever been mine. You and Issac, that is." I slide a hand down to connect with the tiny figure. It comes as no surprise when I feel tapping coming from the other side of her belly.

"Hey there, Baby boy." I smile at the thought of him.

"He always starts when you talk. I think he loves you."

"He knows I love him."

"I love you, James."

"I love you, Riley."

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End Of Chapter~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**_

_Thoughts? Questions? Observations? Constructive criticism? Song suggestion?_

_Chapter Song: Underneath - JoJo_


	2. I Will Survive

_**/Riley POV/**_

"James. James. Wake up." I shake his shoulder. "James. Honey. Wake up. Baby."

Out of his sleep, he sits straight up; out of breath. Sweat and heat radiating from him.

"Baby. You were having a bad dream or something. Is everything okay?" I pet the back of head, feeling his damp hair. He turns to me in a snap.

"Issac. Is Issac okay? I had a dream that we lost him. We didn't, did we? We still have Issac?" His voice hitches, and if it weren't for being near pitch dark I might see tears coming down his face. It's so pitiful to hear him so upset and worked up.

"Baby, Issac is fine. I promise. Feel." The only way to reassure him is to let him feel the movements that Issac is producing. I take his hand and firmly press it there. A few moments pass before his breathing regulates. "He's okay. Our baby is okay. You're okay. I got you." I wrap my hand up in his.

"I never want to feel like that ever again. I was so scared." He explains. My fingers run through the front his hair then hold onto the side of his face. It must have been one vivid dream. His hands are still trembling.

"It's all alright." I pull him to me and hold him close. "You're awake. It's over. I've got you."

"It seemed so real."

"I'm sorry. Come on. Let me hold you. Lay down." I request. He nods and reclines. We have to readjust. As I lay, my belly lays on his. I lay my arm over his chest and softly rub my fingers around his jaw and neck area while his hand lays on my belly. He's still reeling from that nightmare. I don't want to ask about it; I don't want to know any details nor do I want him to think of it again.

"I love you so much." I kiss his cheek. "It's all okay. I've got you."

He turns his head to lay it near mine. Our foreheads touch and lips would with a small pucker. Issac offers more comfort by tapping against the palms of our hands. I silently thank him for relaxed sigh that James releases. Continuously, he keeps his fingertips rubbing back and forth.

It's so amazing how much he cares for me and Issac. I never thought someone would love me like this, never thought anyone could. This sort of love is only what you hear about in novels.

What did I do to deserve to one who is clinging back to me?

* * *

"Test tomorrow, don't forget it." The literature teacher announces. "Class is dismissed."

"Finally." I slide from the chair and push up. Everyday this get a little more difficult. Issac is growing more and more all the time. Which is a good thing, I know, but clothes are getting tighter and cravings are getting out of hand.

Once in the hall, it's like the students are cattle being herded. Packed in, roaming, hollering, and in the case next; walking backwards. Well, that's what happens when someone hits into my back, sending my folders and books to the floor. My papers litter the air like feathers would if a puppy ran through a chicken coop.

"Really?" I sigh in defeat.

"I'm sorry. Didn't see you there. I wasn't paying attention."

"Maybe if you were, my homework wouldn't be all up and down the hall. Being trampled and torn for me to have to redo." I brace one hand on the wall and slide down, trying my best to gather up the mess.

"I'm sorry. Let me help." I finally see the perpetrator.

"I've got it." Quickly I take my things out of Charles hands and then slowly raise back up.

"Sheesh. I did say that I'm sorry. Twice." He tries to smile it off, but I just stuff everything into my bag and walk. "What's the rush?" He comes up beside me.

"I gotta get to class."

"Yeah, but there's some time to spare. Hang with me."

"Why would I wanna do that? So that you can spin another web of lies to tell everyone? News flash. No one believes you. You know. I did for one minute. I thought that the day that you took me home, that possibly you had changed, but the joke was on me. Telling everyone we know that I am messing around with you when I'm with James. What is wrong with you? I can't believe that I was actually about to let you be a part of our lives again."

"Why can't I?"

"Because, you can't just settle with being friends. Obviously! You have some freak obsession with me. For a little, I thought it could be that you possibly wanted to be a part of Issac's life, but -"

"I am his dad."

"YOU ARE NOT HIS DAD! You have NO right to say that! You don't get to just show up and act so sanctified. You have done nothing to help me with him. This is my baby. Mine! If anyone gets to claim Issac as their son, it's me. James is his dad as far as anyone is concerned. James deserves that title for all that he's done."

"You can't change the fact that he is biologically my child."

"No, I can't. But, if it weren't for you screwing up, I wouldn't have found someone who loves me better than anyone could ever deserve to be."

"I can still have part time custody, if I wanted."

"Yeah. And, then pay child support for the next 18 years. I don't think you have enough to get by on your own as is."

"I didn't say I was gonna, but I do have a right to see him."

"Get this through your head right now; you're not entitled to anything about my son. I am the one will be dropping out of school next year so that I can stay home with him. This has no effect on your li-."

"You're dropping out of school?" His blue eyes look in disbelief. I cross my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, but that's what I'm sayin-."

"Why?"

"Because, my child is more important to me than myself."

"But, this is your whole life. You've dreamed of being a nurse forever. If you drop out now-."

"Yeah, but what can I do about it?" I shrug and walk into my class to leave him behind.

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_End Of Chapter~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

_Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Constructive criticism? Song suggestions?_

_Chapter song: I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor_


	3. Who I Am

_**/Riley POV/**_

"Hey, Momma." I smile when she opens the door.

"Oh, Riley. Thanks for coming to help me, Baby. I'm reaching my patience's end." We hug briefly before I am lead to the kitchen. "Your dad has made a run to the store with Presley. Logan and Bree are going to pick up Grandma in a little bit. We've got to get a little fire under us. But, do tell me about the baby. How is my grandson?"

I pick up an apron and tie my hair back. "He is doing great. He possibly wore himself out last night and has been resting all day. Awakening to re-position then rest a little more."

"Oh. Let me tell you, boys are the worst about being rambunctious in your belly. So tiring. Must be hard for you to have to wake up for school. Huh? How was school today?" She pulls food to be prepared from the cabinets along with bowls and utensils.

"Just the usual. Learning and things." I do my best to fib around the Charles subject. I should maybe try to sound in not such a sour mood. It's not her, or anyone's, fault what transpired earlier.

"So descriptive. Well, can you start on the potatoes? Get them ready to be baked. Will James be able to join us? I know that Logan said Kendall will. "

I take the sack of potatoes and bowl over to the sink. "James said he will be here unless work prevents him. He's on set today. Which I doubt that they'll be able to keep him one second over what they're supposed to."

"You two are the much in love?" Momma wags her eyebrows at me while she starts to get together ingredients for the blue velvet cake that has becomes a real sensation in the family recently.

"Well, yes and no." I turn the water on and dip the vegetables in the bowl. "He had a bad dream last night that he woke up shaking from. It was pretty intense, took a while to calm him down."

"Goodness. What was it about?"

"He thought I miscarried."

"Oh, Riley. How terrible. I'm sorry. That had to be so scary."

"Yeah."

After putting the potatoes in aluminum foil jackets and setting them to the side; I make a brownie mix. Due to all my thoughts running through my head, I didn't notice the silence.

"Hey, Momma. Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, I'm just at a point where I don't know what to do anymore. I am stuck. Sometimes I feel like I don't know who I am. There's been so much change."

"You don't know who you are? Good thing that I do. You are Riley Grace Henderson. You are the spitting image of your father. You are Maria's granddaughter. You're both a big and little sister. Soon, you're going to be a mom." She walks over beside me with a smile and hugs my shoulders. "And, I love you very much and am so proud of you. You're going to help people. My little own _Patch Adams_."

"About that." I stop stirring the batter. "I'm actually not."

"You're not? What do mean?"

"I'm not going back to school after this year. Before you say anything, I've already decided it. I'm doing it so that I can be with my son. I want to."

"I'm sorry."

"Please, don't be. I don't want sympathy. I really don't, but I thought you should know. Not like you weren't going to find out. But, I'm doing real well at this photography job. I make plenty. Maybe when Issac is older and in school; I'll return."

"Mama Henderson? Papa Henderson? Presley? Logan? Riley?" Kendall steps through the open front door.

"I'm proud of you." Mom kisses the top of my head before walking through the house to greet our guest. Though I'm still resounding Mom's last comment around my head. I can't believe she said that.

* * *

**_/Later On/_**

"Logan. Get out of the marshmallows, or so help me God. Get going." Mom whacks him on the arm with a spatula. He gets another handful of treats before getting away. "You rotten thing."

"Well, I'm trying to eat the sweets in hopes that I won't be so rotten."

"Well, go eat the bag of M&amp;M's that you snagged earlier."

"Woah! How did you see that?"

"I am a mom. I have eyes in the back of my head."

"Yeah. Yeah." He turns his nose up and walks away. I check my phone. I still haven't heard from James. Could his phone have died?

"So, Riley will soon that power?" Kendall speaks up as he and Presley set up the table.

"Maybe." I smile.

"Well, being a grandma, you have vision all around. You have to see what your kids, your husband, and the grandkids are doing." Granny Maria says.

"I look forward to that." Mom laughs.

There's nothing special about tonight. Just a little get together, but I wish James were here. And, I can't reach the stupid powered sugar. Despite how it feels like I'm standing on the tip of my toes.

"Let me help." Kendall swoops by and comes to my aide.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He smiles and buzzes off again.

We start to set up the food on the table, cleaning up the counters and some of the dishes as we go. Looking around, I'm in love with what I see. The air even seems just so familiar and welcoming. The people I love are laughing. This is who I am. I am a person who is composed of small moments like this that I will always remember.

"Okay, Troops. Start falling in." Dad calls out. They don't waste time when food is involved. I am the last standing and about to sit when there's a knock at the door.

"I got it." I walk down the hall to the front door.

My heart floods when I see James with a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"You're just in time." I pull him in the door and kiss him.

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End Of Chapter~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

_Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Constructive criticism? Song suggestion? _

_Chapter song: Who I Am - Jessica Andrews._


	4. You Make Me Feel Like A Star

_**/Riley POV/**_

I can't believe how round I am. It looks like I've swallowed a beach ball or something. There's just no way that I can go to a pool party, at least not in a bathing suit. Definitely not a bikini, not with these stretch marks. James wants to celebrate the end of the school year. It's no big deal, I've ended 14 school years before this. May comes and goes all the time. Though, we all know that he would find something to say to make me give in.

"Hey, how about this one? It's really cute and really covers." I turn my laptop towards Bree, Alexa, and Jordyn to show them the frilly, maternity, polka-dot, one piece swimming suit.

"I like it. And, it's yellow. Like Winnie The Pooh. Which, for some strange reason, James' favorite." Alexa smiles.

"Yeah! This box that is as long as my arm shows up at the door yesterday, addressed to James. I set it aside for him to open when he gets home. He gets here and goes, 'Yeah. I found an awesome deal for a lot of the Pooh movies and shows.' My jaw dropped. He just is obsessed."

"Watch Issac hate Pooh Bear when he gets here. That would be the funniest thing to ever witness." Bree laughs.

"James would probably just, like, die!" Jordyn inputs as she gets off the couch. "I'm gonna get a snack. Anyone want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good." I shake my head.

"Alright." While she departs to the kitchen, Bree stretches out on the remaining space of couch.

"I'm stuck on the yellow one or the plain back swimming suit."

"You'd look like Free Willy if you get the black one."

"Thanks, Bree. Such a confidence booster."

"It's what I'm here for."

"I guess, that's a 'Yes' to the yellow swimming suit." I add it to my cart and purchase.

Jordyn takes forever in the kitchen. "There's nothing to snack on in here. No chips, candy, or cookies. Just fruits."

"Welcome to my life."

"Uhm. Speaking of your life, you might want to check TMZ. Right now." Bree sits up with eyes scanning over her iPad. "The headline reads; 'James Maslow has new girl?' And, I clicked the link. This is what it says 'Early yesterday morning, James Maslow (_Sequestered_ actor and _Big Time Rush_ singer) was spotted locking lips with a new cutie at this gas station. Upon closer inspection, who else would it possibly be? Not former band mate Logan Henderson's little sister, is it? According to sources, it is! But, that not all! Take a look at this closer shot! SHE'S PREGNANT! Moving a little fast, aren't we? Discovering you have a new girl and becoming a father all in one day? Our hearts go out to the fans of this hottie surfer. Hmm. Wonder what big brother Logan has to say on the subject. As far as we've seen, no marriage rings or an engagement ring. None have been reached to give a comment. We can't wait to hear more from the new couple and expecting parents."

By the looks of the girls' faces, I wasn't looking too well.

"Are you alright?" Jordyn walks over, holding my shoulders. "You've lost all your color."

"I'm fine. I mean, it's not like it was supposed to be a grand secret, but. But, how is James going to react?"

"If he didn't want to claim the baby and you publicly then he shouldn't be with you at all. He shouldn't get to live a good life, then get to play 'Family' whenever convenient." Bree looks up for a minute.

"It's not like that at all. James loves us very much."

"I don't doubt that, Riley. Bree knows that too."

"There's a few pictures of you two in the article and 203 comments."

"Let's not even look. It'll only upset her."

"I know, but you two look really cute. Let's just get back to manicures, pedicures, and facials." We all try to act like what we heard and saw hasn't bothered us. It's sort of the elephant in the room. For me at least. Suddenly, all of my privacy and security is gone.

* * *

"I am so sorry."

"Baby, it's not something to apologize for. You're not at fault or being accused of anything."

"But, I'm not with you because of your fame! I don't want to be on magazine covers, I'm not that pretty! I'm not talented, I can't act or sing. I don't even have a poetic bone in my body! I'm not using you for your fame. But, I don't know. It's like if I don't do one of those things; I'm not good enough for you. If I do, I'd be dating you for attention. I just want to be with you because I love you! I just love you for the way you love me and Issac. Do I need to change to meet the status quo?" I pace back and forth in front of James who is seated in the arm chair in front of the fireplace.

"Riley." He stands to his feet, taking me by the arm. "Calm down."

"I'm fine."

"Don't you dare change. I love you the way you are. We knew this could happen. It's alright. I'm not upset or anything. Why would I be? I'm excited that we can go on public outings now. You and I are free to be who we are. You are my girl. This is my boy. Wanna make an official announcement? I wanna tell the world that you're mine."

"I'm not a princess. I don't want the world to fall in love with me or even hate me. I just want to be me."

"And, I want to post a picture of my super beautiful girlfriend to announce our son. Would you let me?" His hands slide down my arms. I just smile in defeat. "Logan. Get in here." James steps out of the room and returns with a piece of paper with 'It's a boy!' inscribed on it.

"Are you trying to be cute?"

"I'm not really trying." He winks. "Why you have a better idea?"

"I saw it on Pinterest. I'll be back." I get my bowl of jalapenos and return.

"How cute." James passes his phone over to Logan then stands by me, holding his sign in one hand and has a thumbs up with the other. I act like I'm biting into the jalapeno.

Originally, we were smiling at the camera, but our gaze shifted to each other, resulting in a cuter picture. But, we then leaned in and kissed, an even cuter picture. He posts them both in one tweet, simply saying: 'It's a boy.'

"You know, you don't have to be a celebrity or famous. I don't care what anyone says or is saying. You are the star of my life." James produces another line to make my heart beat a little faster once again.

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End Of Chapter~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

_Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Constructive criticism? Song suggestion?_

_Chapter Song: You Make Me Feel Like A Star - The Beu Sisters_


	5. The Way You Love Me

_**/Riley POV/**_

" I didn't ask for you to. I just want to know what you thought."

"The song is beautiful." I drop my arms back around his neck.

"You're beautiful and I love you so much."

"I love you."

"Would you like to hear another song?"

"I would love to, but ..."

He smiles. "You're hungry?"

"I am, but it's not because I'm a heifer. Everything I eat goes directly to someone else's stomach. So, it is hard to stay full for long."

"What are my babies hungry for?"

I take a moment to turn around to face him, with arms still around his neck, and smile.

"If you say Thai, I will start crying." He holds my face to look at him.

"No. Not Thai. Pizza."

"Oh my. I guess I'd rather eat grease in a circle instead of anything resembling Thai food."

"I'm not that bad." We sway while making faces at each other.

"You had Thai food for dinner for a week. Only because I was at work and you refused to let anyone cook for you, except me. Which is ridiculous, you just like being a butthole."

"You look like one."

"Well, you're the one dating me." I giggle when starts to pepper my face with kisses. "C'mon. Let's get you two fed so that we can get home to watch more _Psych_, then get to bed. Because, even though you only have two weeks of school left, you do need to do well."

"Uh huh. You just want to go to sleep to get away from me."

"I'm glad that I don't have to hide it anymore." He takes my hand, kisses it, then intertwines our fingers as we walk to the elevator to take us to the lobby. The janitor spooked me slightly, but aside from that the ride down is smooth. The ride is where the smoothness ends, when we emerge from the double doors of the lobby to the outside; swarms of flashes, people, and microphones block our path.

_"They're here! They're really here!"_

_"How long have you really been together?"_

_"Look up, Sweetheart!"_

_"Will the baby stop your career for a while?"_

_"James, what are your thoughts on impending fatherhood?"_

What shocks me the most is that James doesn't try to budge through them. "I can't wait to be a dad. So ready! It's sort of scary, but I'm no fool. I know that Riley has the platform for being scary and worried. She is really amazing. I don't think I could handle the responsibility of growing another person inside of myself. I can barely remember to put gas in the car. Uhm. Hah. I'm really lucky to have Riley. She's all I could ask for."

"Please, let's go." I whisper, turning my face towards him.

_"How far along are you?"_

_"When's the baby due?"_

James felt my tension and stepped up to plate for me. I even tugged at his elbow to let him know that I want out of here. "Our boy is due in July."

_"Any names yet?"_

"You'll have to wait for that." He gives a apologetic smile.

_"How long have you been together?"_

_"How does Logan feel about you getting his little sister pregnant?"_

"Well, we've known each other for a very long, we're all like family already. Logan is excited to be an uncle soon. He wants us to name our boy after him."

They all laugh.

_"What do think about the fans reaction to all the news?"_

"I've not really heard a lot of feedback. I go to work early and come home late, every other second is dedicated to my babies. I hope that it's all good reactions. I love my fans, if I could I get to know each of them personally. It's because of them that I am here on the other side of your camera. I owe all that I have to them, but I don't think that they should be mean about my relationship status. I love each and every one of my fans, but I can not date all of them."

_"Well, you'd be shocked to see what's actually been said."_

_"You've not seen the threats and such?"_

"I haven't."

_"Are you living together?"_

"Yes. I couldn't stand to be apart from my girl."

"I don't feel so well." I whisper in his ear. His eyes scan my face and then with a nod comes up with a clever out.

"It's been a pleasure, but I'm afraid that I need to get my lady home." We push through the crowd like Moses parting the Red Sea. James unlocks the car and opens my door while I get in. Barely shutting the door in time before I about started crying, one more second in that crowd and I possibly might have started hyperventilating.

_"Oh come on."_

_"Are there wedding bells coming anytime soon?"_

"Don't ruin my surprise, Guys." I hear from outside the car. "Alright. See you later." James waves as he gets into the car. On the other hand, I still have tremors in my hands. "Baby, you did just fine."

With a quick rev of the engine, he tears out of the parking spot onto the road.

"Do you still want pizza?"

I shake my head "no", because my brain is still calming down.

"You're being quiet. Everything okay?"

"No. Not really. I didn't want to stand there, but you wouldn't let me go. I was afraid that I was gonna trip or someone was gonna hurt Issac. It was so nerve racking and horrible. I don't see how you put up with that."

"I'm sorry that you're upset, but if we didn't give them something; well they'd have followed us home. Brushing them off is the best way to get through paparazzi."

"Are they gonna start following me?"

"I don't know."

"I don't want that. You're the celebrity. The life you chose, I respect that. I don't want my baby to put in danger. If they're always on my tail, anything could happen. It's because of the paparazzi that Princess Diana is dead."

"If they persist on you, I will take care of it. Don't fret." He lays his hand on my knee, but arms stay crossed over my belly.

* * *

"I'm sorry you got spooked." James rubs his hand down my arm as he walks by me at the table.

"I'm fine. I think it was just over-stimulation with the hormones and being out of my element. But, I'm good. I'm sorry for over-reacting."

"I told you that I understand."

"Don't think that I'm a weenie. Just having so much so quickly had my brain in overload."

James opens the fridge to remove a bowl of ingredients, but I don't pay too much attention. I'm doing baby research. I know it's stupid to read the books and such, but I always like to be prepared. Plus, it's become a way to calm down. Whenever frustrated, I look and start thinking about my baby, then I'm okay again.

My nose turns a little when the stove emits a pleasurable smell. When I turn to look at James, he's cooking with his back to me. The muscles of his back are so defined, like someone took a chisel and bronzed him. Watching his arms rotate and flex, it feel as if it should be a sin to look for more than 3 seconds. While he has got the looks that a blind man could congratulate him on; he's so much more beautiful in his soul. The way he loves his family and me. I wish I could be half the person he is.

Pinterest pulls me back, sucking all my attention for a while.

"What ya looking at?" James asks while running his fingers through my hair.

"How to knit. I need a 'Mom' activity to do."

He chuckles a breath out. "I don't think you're gonna have time for knitting when Issac gets here. All of your attention is gonna have to be on him."

"I know."

After bringing Issac into the conversation, my mind drifts back to tonight's encounter with the swarm and cameras. All those questions they were asking and I wonder what they meant about 'reactions'. Should I look or not? It's guaranteed make me feel bad about myself. Nobody has time for that.

"What are you doing?"

"I asked Dad to make an apple pie and so here I am warming it up. But, it is best when it cools overnight."

"It's alright. My stomach is sort of being kicked to the side right now. Even if I wanted to eat, it'd come back up."

"Just 2 months to go, Buddy."

"Hey, Babe. I'm gonna go ahead and get ready for bed. I have school, an appointment, and work tomorrow."

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course. What time is the appointment?"

"12:30. I get out of class at 11:00. And, I go to work at 2:00."

"I'll finish up in here and be up."

I shut my laptop and stand, walking over to him and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Hello, Beautiful." He lays his head over on mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you back."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"You win." He huffs and kisses my cheek.

**_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ End Of Chapter _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_**

_Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Constructive criticism? Song suggestion?_

_Chapter Song: The Way You Love Me - Faith Hill_


	6. Dreamer

**_/Riley POV/_**

"Yeah. Sure. Follow me." I pull on the handrail to go up the stairs. She gets to the top of the stairs and takes me by the arm. To be fight or flight is the question I ask myself.

"I have a stalker. He follows me everywhere. I'm scared for my and Kendall's safety." Her red hair falling messily from her sloppy bun.

"Well have you told Kendall?"

"No. You know that he'd fly off the handle and do something stupid."

"Yeah. That does sound like Kendall. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I was hoping to hide somewhere."

"Like to disappear?"

"Is he really that dangerous?"

"I don't know. He just spooks me. Sometimes he has friends. The police can't do anything about it either. Since he's not threatened or assaulted me."

"So, you just want to be off-the-scene for a few days? Why not go to Kendall's?"

"He's been there too."

"That's just ridiculous then. You should have told him."

"I know that I've never been that good a friend, and I know we're not close, but can't you let me stay here tonight? He's never followed me here nor have reason to. Plus, we could just tell Kendall that we're gonna have a girl's night or something."

"Sure. If you're this scared, I don't mind."

"Oh, thank you, Riley." She grasps my hand.

"You're welcome. Now, go change. See you downstairs in a bit." I leave to change in the bathroom then go to my and James' room to change. With as much effort as it is to carry myself upstairs, I have to be just as careful going down so I don't lose my balance. Yes. Seven months of carrying this baby around and I still haven't gotten used to the gravity. Not that I could walk when I was just carrying me anyways.

"Hey, Bunnyrabbit. Might I say that you look lovely in those pajamas?" James greets as I walk back out. "Back to join the party?"

Kendall and Logan shift smiles and wagging eyebrows at each other then between James and me.

"Actually, no. Issac is killing me and so is my back." I rub my belly to feign hurtful kicks.

"You want me to come inside then? Rub your back? Make you tea?"

"No. Des and I are gonna watch some F.R.I.E.N.D.S. or something. I'm gonna try to relax my heart rate and see if that doesn't help Issac calm down. We'll be okay." He kisses my hand before allowing me to walk away.

"Alright. Give me a shout if you need something."

"And, tell Destiny to just come get me when she's ready to leave." Kendall requests.

"Well, she's gonna stay the night with me tonight. Girl's night. Because, ya know, when the baby comes those are going to be limited to none." I mentally slap myself for that dumb excuse.

"Okay."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Boys."

"G'night, Riles." Kendall calls.

"Night-night, Baby Bear and Baby Sis."

James saves his goodnight for later and I return to the frantic red-head chewing her nails.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry. Bad habit." She tucks her hands in her lap.

"Haha. I know. I do it too. I'm just practicing being a mom."

"Right. Yeah. How's that going?"

"Perfectly. James somehow manages to find more Winnie-The-Pooh paraphernalia. Issac grows more and more; making me bigger and bigger. Sometimes, when I know that James won't be home for a very long time; I either walk around in just my shirt or a Mu-mu." I sit down on the couch next to where she's perched in the recliner.

"You mean like old, fat women nightgowns?"

"Yes. They're very comfortable. Do not judge until you've tried one on. And, when you're this pregnant, you need something that big to slip in and out of easily." Issac delivers a real kick making up for the one's I accused him of earlier.

"Wait. You said that when you know James won't be home for a while is when you walk around half-dressed. You and James don't see each other in your underwear?"

"Well, James walks around in his boxers."

She gets hit with a burst of laughter. "You mean that you two don't even see each other naked?!"

"No." I sheepishly reply.

"He got you pregnant. Obviously modesty isn't the issue. Morality either. So why so shy? I mean, you have to admit that pretty ludicrous. So you don't have sex either I'm betting."

"No."

"Destiny, sometimes, I swear you had a mute button." Kendall walks in, popping his shirt on.

"What did I say?"

Kendall closes in the space between her and him so that he only has to whisper. "James isn't biologically Issac's father. Riley's boyfriend dumped her after she told him about the baby and she and James are together. Yes, he knows it's not his. But, yes, he knows that baby belongs to him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Riley."

"Don't be. I'm much happier now."

"You girls have fun tonight." He kisses the top of Destiny's head and then ruffles the hair on top of mine before heading out the front door.

"I really had no clue. James just tells everything that the baby's his and we never thought that it could be any other way. But, you're lucky to have someone like James, who cares that much about you."

"I know that. And, to be honest, I know that this baby is ours. Mine and James', I mean. It feels wrong to think anything other than that. He's picked out names, decorated the nursery, fed me healthy, and been the doctor's appointments. He's just the one for me. He's like a character you read about in books; Mr. Darcy, Edward Cullen, Noah Calhoun, Heathcliff, Rhett Butler, and Wesley, all wrapped up into one. But, still he's still better than all of them put together a hundred times over."

"Woah."

"Yeah. There's not logical or sensical way to explain our situation, but that's fine."

A while later after telling her the whole story of Charles, James, and myself; we nestled in the living watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. Not long after that, the two remaining boys made their way in. Logan bid us good bye and departed.

"So, you girls feel like an ice cream?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"That sounds great, Baby." I smile with the thought of sugary, cold joy cooling my temperature.

"Well, you sure don't look like an ice cream." He puts on this ridiculous fake laughing smile face on.

"Great. The dad jokes are already starting." I roll my eyes.

"Have to practice sometime, right?"

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~End Of Chapter~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

_Chapter Song: Dreamer - Hilary Duff_


	7. Life's What You Make It

**_/Riley POV/_**

"Are you sure that you'll be okay by yourself? I hate to run out, but work is work."

"I think I'll be fine. I'll go to my parents for a while. Plus, you've already been nice to me, so I'm going to go wear someone else's patience out." Destiny

"No. No. You were fine. Endless hours of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. is fine with me. Do you think you'll be back tonight?"

"I don't have to. I'll crash with my parents."

"You don't have to. If you feel safe here, it's my duty as a soon-to-be mother to shelter you."

"They'll probably enjoy having me around without Kendall. Oh. But, don't tell him I said that."

"Morning, Ladies." James pops down the stairs.

"Morning, Handsome." I take his hand. "Bye, Destiny. Feel free to return whenever."

"You're a doll. Shout at you later." She waves and exits the house.

James kisses my head then takes me to the kitchen. "What was all that about?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two aren't friends. Just acquaintances. Even that seems too strong a word." He gets the whole wheaties, bowls, spoons, and milk. I take a seat, scratch Fox's ears, then pour some cereal into a bowl for myself.

"One of our best friends cares very much about her and if she needs someone to lean on, it's our job to it."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I push his glasses up on his nose to kiss it.

* * *

_(At home. After work.)_

"Is there any reason why you're being so ... yeah?" I chuckle as James takes the laundry basket from my hands and kisses my head.

"I'm always so 'yeah'."

"I know, but you don't have to always be."

"Of course, I do. You're only weeks from giving birth. Come on. I have something for the baby." He sets the basket aside on the floor and takes my hand. We head down the stairs into the sitting room, where a package is torn apart on the coffee table.

"Hon, what have you done?"

"Just a little something. Sit." He helps ease me down to the couch then sits by me. "I remember you saying that you thought these were cool, so I got them for you." James picks up headphones and slides them onto my belly.

"James! I love them, but just because I put my eyes on something, that doesn't mean that I have to have it."

"Of course it does." He rubs his fingers back and forth over my tummy. "Especially when involving Issac."

"You're amazing." I smile. "So, what is he hearing? I can kinda feel it."

"It's just some lullabies that I put on my phone. You can hook up your phone and play whatever though. You're always saying that you have a hard time getting to sleep because he's always up and I thought these might help. Play some soothing instrumentals and things of the sort."

"What? You're not up to the task anymore?" I crack a smile; rubbing up his arm.

"No. It's not that." His facial features shift. "I got this for you because I'm not going to be around."

"What?" I pull away slowly from him.

"I'm going out of town for a few days. In the movie I'm in, we need to do some on-location filming in New York. In a few weeks, for two weeks."

"Wait." I take the headphones from my belly. My knuckles press down on the sofa as I pull on the arm to get to my feet. James remains seated but looks at me gingerly, as if to not bat an eyelash in fear of breaking me. "That means that-."

"I know what that means, but I did get their word that I would be back 2 days before the 15th. I made it absolutely, positively clear that I will not miss my son being born."

This just utterly went under my skin. The main thing we've focused on for months and he's not even going to be here.

But, wait. It's not like he has an obligation to. I have no right to be mad.

Gosh.

Why does it seem that every time we turn around there is something new for us to fight about?

There just seems to me no end to this madness.

"You're doing the face." James reaches for my hand and softly brushes against my arm.

"No. No. I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Really. I'm fine. I'm just - just going to finish the laundry."

"Riley, don't do that. I know you're upset. I'd rather we talk it out now. Don't act like you're fine when you're seething on the inside."

"James, really. You pushing the subject is what's making me upset. I'm okay." I walk back to the hallway with James pursuing.

"You're fine with me possibly missing out on the most important day of our lives so far? You're crazy. I know that you're infuriated. Shout! Scream! Do something. Just don't pretend that everything is peachy."

"Maybe if I write it down, you'll understand what I'm saying. James, you're going to be back two days prior to my due date. You said it yourself. Please, stop freaking out."

He takes me by the forearms and makes me face him. "Are you serious? You're really fine?" He asks with relaxing features.

"You said that you were going to be here and I believe you."

"I have the best girlfriend ever." He leans me back against the wall, slightly leaning into me; only to come short when his body bumps my belly. I look down with a smile while James and my fingers intertwine. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." I quickly peck his lips with a kiss.

This time he smiles, then tilts my chin up to kiss me properly. "I'm so lucky."

"You always say that."

"I always mean it." He kisses me again. "I love you."

"I love you way more." His arms wrap around me after I wrap my arms around his neck. "I have two people's love generating from me."

A giggle fit ensues as we gently tell each other how we feel about the other. His hands slide down to my back and softly rub where it always hurts. It is impossible to stay angry with him. There's just no other way to say it; he's perfect.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Alexa says as she, Carlos, and Kendall stand dumbfounded at the end of the hall. I try to laugh it off while James makes it worse by playfully kissing my face repeatedly.

"You know, she's already pregnant. You don't have to keep trying." Carlos remarks.

"Never hurts to give a little TLC." Sigh. "Is there a reason that you're barging my home and interrupting my private time with my extremely beautiful and amazing and loving and wonderful; and did I say beautiful?" James stands erect to face the onslaught of people.

"Sure is." Alexa buzzes with excitement and shakes a bag at us. "Los and I saw this thing on Pinterest, then we went to his mom. Well, she did the most of the work, but we did a little. It's for Baby Bear."

"Come on, Ri. I'll make it up to you later." James whispers then sends me first. "What can we help you Folks with?"

Alexa takes my arm, leading me to the kitchen while I can't help but feel that the boys are detaining James. More surprise envelopes me when Destiny enters the room, she was obviously detained outside to finish her smoke. The smell still hangs around her.

"Can I ask what's going on?"

"We're kidnapping you. The boys are kidnapping James. But, we do have this gift for both of you. Mostly for James for Issac. Los was way excited for this. Go ahead and open it." Lex hands the bag to me. I set it on the table and tear the tape apart. Instantly knowing what it is, I smile and thank her profusely. Inside are baby sized onesies of Pooh Bear, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Owl, Roo, and Rabbit.

"Oh! James!" I squeal with delight.

"What? What? Is it the contractions?" My hazel eyed Superman flies into the room.

"No, Honey." I crack. "Issac's not coming yet. I just have the best and most cute boyfriend." I pull him to my face so that I can give a big kiss to this amazing man. He kisses back eagerly.

"You scared me. Why on Earth would you do that? That's not cool." He rests his hand on my belly. Kendall and Carlos sigh in relief and the girls laugh.

"I didn't mean to, but look what Lex and Los did for us." He looks into the bag and smiles.

"Thanks, Guys. Baby Bear will love them."

"No. I think you mean that Papa Bear will." I laugh.

"Destiny and I picked you up something too. It's so hard to find something that James hasn't already got you. So, we spent a long time deliberating. But, finally we settled on something we knew he couldn't get his hands on." Kendall says and looks to Destiny. She pulls out a small square shaped item from her purse and hands it over. "We recorded some songs. Not just lullabies, because how main stream would that be? Just songs that Mama suggested and ones that I've heard you mention. We hope you like it."

"I love it already. Thank you all so much. I really don't know what to say; except that I have the most amazing friends on the planet. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I pull Destiny and Alexa into a hug, then give each of the guys one too. "But, if you all don't stop spoiling this child; he'll be rotten before he gets here."

"That's the goal." Lex wags her eyebrows.

We all make a group decision to chow at IHOP, and we girls get separated from our men; seeing as we ended up getting our nails done. Men don't particularly like that activity. The feeling of normalcy is great.

While this all feels so home-like and inviting; it just doesn't seem like me. I never realized how different I am from my friends. It doesn't matter though, as it been said before; opposites attract.

* * *

**_/James POV/_**

_(When the boys returned home that night)_

"That was killer, Man."

"Definitely have to try that again!"

"I don't think that it's possible. Logan breaking all his shirt buttons while playing DDR only happens once." I laugh, entering the house with Logan, Carlos, and Kendall trailing behind.

"Not all. There's still this one." Logan pushes a remaining button, that was holding on, off. "Never mind."

When we step in there's a horrible amount of whimpering and sniffling. The girls sit sobbing.

"What happened here?" Kendall is the first to ask. But, it doesn't take long to put the pieces together when we see the movie case to _The Notebook _and credits rolling on the screen.

I walk away to let the guys console their girlfriends while I try to find mine.

"Riley." I find her in the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

She turns around with a smile and no sign of tears or distress. Leave it the pregnant girl to be the only one not crying. "Yeah. I just needed more ice cream."

_**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_End Of Chapter~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**_

_Chapter Song: Life's What You Make It - Hannah Montana _

_(I don't know just go with it. I promise that it will get better.)_


End file.
